The present invention is related to an improved answer bar of a calculator, and more particularly to a calculator which utilizes an elongated answer bar, and arranges it along the front end of the calculator not only to make the operation more convenient for the user, but also to increase the accuracy of the operation.
All calculators share a few common features in that, they all have a plurality of keys, including ten numerical keys, four operation keys, and an answer key, which is often labelled with an "equal" sign. Some calculators further have several function keys for providing the user with several utility functions, such as memorization, continuous operation, printing function, etc., in order to satisfy some special needs. To make the operation of the calculator more convenient for the user, the calculator manufacturers have endeavored to discover the best way to arrange each key on the operating panel of the calculator. Although some keyboard arrangements used by the conventional calculators are worth appreciating, they still have one disadvantage due to the unsatisfactory placement of the answer key, which is the key most frequently used. The size and shape of the answer key is almost the same as the other keys, or is slightly larger in the conventional calculators, and it is usually located among the keys or on the lowest right corner. Thus, during operation of the calculator, the user must always use one single finger to push the keys, and must also pay attention to whether or not the operation of the answer key is correct, resulting in a low operating speed, and the fact that the user's attention is continually distracted. Furthermore, this may also cause the user to wrongly push the answer key, and therefore the operation is often interrupted, whereby the efficiency is reduced.
An improved answer bar of a calculator structure according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to improve on the above-described inconveniences.